


Port Kotodama

by LunaLight84



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Xtale - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, enjoy the fluff, hhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: A Human version of utmv!! On an Island call PortKotodama is where many human version of utmv characters live!
Relationships: Dreamberry - Relationship, Errink
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge: Part 1

"Hey! I'm Izzy! Would you like to be friends?"  
A girl named Izzy had recently moved into Ellie's neighborhood. She was...weird.. To say the least..

Izzy, was an art freak. Constantly drawing. She drew almost everyday. The town was impressed by her art skills. Ellie hated her drawings. She even tore one up in secret, because she disliked it so much. The drawing was of.. This one girl.. She couldn't remember the name, but she had purple hair with a fade of black on the tips of her bangs and bottom of her back hair. She was also saying 'bruh'..

Izzy also had horrible memory. She once forgot what a rose was. What a fucking loser. And an idiot.

And, apparently Izzy is a jerk. But everyone still treats her well. What does this girl have that Ellie doesn't? Why did she get all the attention, yet when Ellie tried showing something off, people wouldn't give two shits.

"No, I don't to be your friend you fucking friend dumbass. Leave me alone." 

Izzy didn't listen to her, infact she got closer. She layed down next to Ellie, and started staring at her with a shit eating grin.

"Hehehe, feisty one, ey? Well don't worry, I like feisty people!" Izzy giggled. 

"You also seem to like bastards, since you seem so full of yourself." Ellie replied with a smug smile plastered on her face.

Izzy's expression changed to a pouty look. "Hey!!! I'm not a bastard you!! " She didn't know how to respond.

Ellie gave her a giggled, indicating she had won.

"Okay.. I'll make you a deal.. I'll let you win... As long as you become my friend! Deal?"

Ellie hesitated, if she said no, she wouldn't have to be friends with this idiot, but live with the frustration of losing. If she said yes, she wouldn't live with the frustration, and might find someone to hang with.

"Fine.. We can be friends.. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO WIN!!"

Izzy smiled, and grabbed Ellie's shoulder. She jerked away, and looked at the other like she was insane or something.

"OKAY I'M CUTTING OFF THE DEAL YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"Too late loser.."


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy ain't doing so hot

Izzy and Ellie's friendship was now...stable.. Atleast that's what Izzy wanted to believe.. Ellie had stopped swearing at her, and was becoming a bit more vocal. However, Izzy was still the only one actually keeping their friendship together.. Man.. She wish she could have help from someone who actually knew a lot about friendship and how to be friends with someone.. Izzy had always wanted more friends. Or.. That's what she always told herself..

Izzy had to take pills to feel. Of course she would never tell anyone. In fear of being judge and shamed. Being alone was a fear she couldn't control.. And probably wouldn't learn to be able to control for the rest of her life. Izzy never knew why she had this fear, she just did. Maybe a side effect of the pills.. Anyways..

She never knew if her wants for friends were because she just wanted more people to talk, or to satisfy her boredom for entertainment. She didn't want to believe it, but she suspected the ladder. Izzy never wanted to be a selfish person, but maybe she was.. That's what they told her after all...and they were always right for the most part..

.....

Everything was hurting now... Mentally, and physically... She wanted to go to bed.. It was late.. Maybe Izzy could sleep away her problems...

She layed down, feeling her emotions slowly melting away.. She didn't care about her bruises now.. She just wanted to sleep. Tiredness was not something Izzy could overcome, even while emotionless.

She was really craving her pills now, but she knew that she couldn't be active during this time, so she tried to sleep.

And.. She succeeded..  



End file.
